It is desirable, especially in public restrooms, to have rolled tissue dispensers which are capable of holding at least two rolls of tissue. The use of such dispensers provides considerable labor savings as they do not have to be refilled as often as dispensers that hold a single roll.
In the past, a number of two-roll dispensers have been proposed and patented. However, none of them are without disadvantage. Some are overly large, and others are inconvenient to load or use.